Top 25 - Survivor Contestants
This list contains contestants from the following seasons: (obs: This list does not contain pre-mergers, they will be addressed in a following list) 25 -not shirin hint: *enters redemption island with middle fingers in the air* 24 - Jan Gentry Probably the most underrated player in this list, Jan was a ray of sunshine in such a bleak season like Thailand, full of racists, misogynists, sexual harassment, offensively boring people, and twists robbing Asian women. Here we have this elementary school teacher who looks 20 years older than she really is and overreacts to the most mundane things ever. Jan overreacting upon receiving money for the auction <3 Jan overreacting when she got a margarita at the auction <3 Jan getting drunk <3 One of the reasons I love Jan so much is because types like her tend to go out very, very early, so unlike the other chatterbox Wendy Jo or the other crazy old lady Sandy, Jan managed to make it all the way to the Final 3 by having no clue what she was doing the whole season (but to be fair, most people in Thailand had no clue what they were doing). We cannot forget Jan's pet cemetery, of course. While most people think of those as Jan's best moments, I actually think it's kinda heartbreaking? I'm a sensitive person, ok? Seeing a distressed Jan crying over the death of a baby bat was uncomfortable for me, I didn't really feel empathy, just pity. Baby bats are adorable, Jan was adorable, seeing one dead and the other crying is not adorable. I guess it adds to her character, though. 23 - Katie Gallagher Katie is such a peculiar character, she isn't memorable at all in the survivor universe, but it seems like people really like her. I can't say for those people, but the reasons I rank Katie Gallagher as high as she is on my list include revolve mostly around the fact she's a bitch. SO WHY DO YOU HATE CORINNE?????? Well, simple, Katie wasn't a forced bitch, she didn't take pride on her bitchiness or bragged about it in confessionals. In fact either she was completely unaware of it, or just really unapologetic. Her fight with Caryn comes to mind. Another reason I like Katie so much is that despite the fact she's a bitch, she does show a sweeter side when paired with Ian; their relationship was definitely the best one of the season and it really worked to show her human side more. I FELT for Katie Gallagher <3 Such a complex character ;') Then we have the lesser but probably funnier reason, the fact she was the only Survivor to actually gain weight during their stay on the show, and that piece of trivia becomes even better when we take into consideration the fact she made it to Day 39 <3 Speaking of making it day 39, I remember nothing about her FTC performance but I think she trashed people and just won Coby's vote because he despised Tom with a passion. Well, if she didn't trash anyone, she should've. 22 - Christy Smith omg, where do I start explaining my love for this pure being of light? She started the game already on the outs of the Pretty Girl alliance, and friends with the One True Queen of the Amazon, Jeanne "Gene" Herbert. So I guess we could consider her one of the old hags, but that didn't last long since she had a fight with resident crazy church lady Joanna Ward, and was as righteous as ever when that VILE WITCH waved her hand on her face (tbt Alicia Calaway) because of some stupid religious reason of THERE CAN ONLY BE ONETRUEGOD THIS IMMUNITY IDOL IS EVIL. Joanna was voted out, so yay Cwisty, slaying her enemies one by one (except not really because Joanna was only booted because of the pretty girl alliance, but one can dream). In the merge, Christy was an UTRP/MORP force that provided some commentary here and there, such as how Matt was "cweepy" <3 She was also constantly ~bullied~ by Jenna, that disGUSting bitch. Which also reminds me of Christy's hatred for her and how she constantly voted for Jenna <3333 Until, of course, she decided to vote for her nemesis Jenna TO WIN over the ~~real~~ winner of Survivor: Amazon who you will hear more about later on. At least she got over her hatred for Jenna, unlike THE BITCH HERSELF, isn't Christie such a forgiving angel? More on Christy, though, the way in which she was eliminated was amazing. When this MORP angel became all smug while being the swing vote, sure of her ~power position~ in the game, was completely #Surviviorblindsided by her peers. Also, I CANNOT EMPHASIZE ENOUGH how that irrel skank Dolly Neely was not the first contestant to face this fate, and I will NEVER let her take credit of that instead of my baby Cwisty. 21 - Hint: Nicaragua